Candy Wrappers
by TheBlackRoseNightmare
Summary: Something to wrap that special candy with. Five drabbles produced one or twice every week or so. Requests are being taken, but I might not do every pairing asked. K-M but no lemons.


**NOT all of these are Super Smash Brothers so don't yell at me saying I didn't warn you. **

**Okay, if you're lucky I'll put your request into action. There are some pairings that are popular or that I dislike I **_**will **_**write for however. I am doing any and every pairing you like.  
**

**(This is officially my first time leaving an Author's note as myself. Meaning I gave you my name. Well, my fake name, haha. –Onyx)**

* * *

- **Samus/Roy – Defying Gazes**

She hated that look of defiance he gave her with his stupid smirk. She wanted to wipe it right off his face.

She hated this new Smash Partner Tournament! They were polar opposites! She couldn't work with the fucking bastard!

Oh god, why did _she _of all people have to get stuck with _him_? The most utterly annoying, stuck up, hoity toity, attractive Prince ever!

…She was going to pretend she didn't just think that.

In order to get revenge at him for pissing her off, she would give him the same gaze of defiance, mirroring his smirk.

And then he gave her a confused look when they sat next to each other waiting for the next battle (which was theirs.)

"So Sammy, decide to go without the suit today?"

"Whatever." She answered. She wasn't interested today in his stupid nicknames for her today. Previously, he had used blondie, Sam, snarky, suit-face, and various other stupid names going around that level.

"So what's up with that defiant gaze of yours?"

"Ugh!" she groaned and slapped her forehead in annoyance. Roy just shrugged her off and slowly put his arm around her, chuckling.

It was official.

He finally got the blue eyed girl to show him some emotion.

- **Peach/Shiek – Imprisonment** (Sort of angsty, I guess)

Shiek was forever trapped as Zelda's alter ego, her clone. Never leaving that part of her heart or soul. Trapped, he was.

Which made Shiek very unhappy. For when he had talked to the fellow smashers, he loved them all. He felt like he was part of a family (which he was.)

But he had fallen in love with the girliest one – Princess Toadstool Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. And to make matters worse, one of Zelda's closer friends.

Peach knew about Shiek, but she just thought that Shiek was a girl. Like her and Zelda.

And boy was Peach wrong. Shiek loved Peach with all his heart. He wanted to protect her from that monstrosity Bowser. He wanted to hold her and he wanted to kiss her. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

But it was impossible.

He wasn't even his own person.

Forever imprisoned inside someone else, he was just a desperate clone.

- **Peach/Bowser – Realization**

Slowly, she draped her fingers over the piano in her castle. She couldn't play. She just liked the sound.

She was brilliantly innocent. Her castle was quiet, Toads without a worry. That was because it was the four month anniversary of the day Bowser said he had finally given up on Peach. He couldn't care for her anymore. He was neglecting his own kingdom.

Peach loved her freedom for the first few days. She could finally be with Mario – she was feeling so happy inside that it felt like a dream.

But her heart was slowly shattering into a billion pieces. She hadn't even seen him. She wanted to see him. Shedding tears on the piano, she ran into her room.

She needed him now. Life was nothing without him. It was boring, impossible to get through. Her freedom and innocent kingdom had been the best moment.

But she wanted him to come back, come tell her to get in the Koopa Clown Car or else, but she knew everything about him. He would never hurt her.

It had been so clear to her – or at least it seemed like it.

She loved Bowser.

And it was all her fault for making him go away. She had been leading not just Mario but herself on for the longest time.

And with a choke, she buried her head into her pillow and sobbed.

- **Pauline/Mario – Forgotten**

She stared at the plumber with the beautiful blonde.

…She was so jealous. It used to be her and Mario just standing there like that. And she still loved him.

In fact, he didn't even break up with her. He just left her there, walking over to the blonde, saying that this was the girl he had saved and that he was going to spend time with her.

Not once did he mention that the blonde would be replacing her in his heart.

Nothing would cheer her up. Even though they were still close, she would never officially get over him.

So she would slink down in the garden and stare at the happy beautiful couple. Just a forgotten shadow like a freshly killed Goomba.

- **Marth/Rosalina – Lonely**

By the end of the Smash Tournament, Marth was torn. Torn from going back to what he wanted and staying where he wanted.

He wanted to meet everyone she knew, he wanted to make sure she got home safely. He loved her so much.

But he went home.

By the next, she barely knew him. She said that he was different; maybe they should take a break.

Had she forgotten everything?

She had been acting up recently, maybe she was the different? But he hadn't changed! She had just forgotten!

…And he came crawling back out of the lonely darkness, begging.

But what now? Would she just… take him back in a snap?

…She kissed him.

That should've been enough.

But it wasn't.

They were forever tainted with the unpure feeling of loneliness.

* * *

**I do not own Super Smash Brothers or the characters used.**


End file.
